I miss you
by Just love to write
Summary: Vada vermisst ihren besten Freund. Immer noch. Eines nachts fasst sie einen folgenschweren Schluss, der ihr ihre größte Angst vor Augen führt. ONE-SHOT!


_**I miss you**_

Der Ring leuchtete blau in der Dunkelheit. Blau.

Blau wie der Himmel, unter dem man sich so unendlich klein und gleichzeitig so unendlich frei fühlte. So hatte sie immer von Blau gedacht.

Schwarz war für sie immer die Farbe der Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit gewesen, die einen an den Tod erinnerte, der einem so heimtückisch nahm, was man liebte. Der einen in ein Nichts führte. Nun wusste sie es besser. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatten sich ihre Ansichten geändert. Blau und Schwarz hatten die Rollen getauscht.

Blau war für Vada nur noch eine schreckliche Farbe, die Farbe, die der Stein an ihrem Stimmungsring hatte, nun, da Thomas J tot war. Als er noch lebte, da war der Stein schwarz gewesen.

„Ich bin unglücklich, das bedeutet es, wenn der Ring schwarz ist!", hatte Vada ihrem besten Freund trotzig erklärt.

„Vielleicht bedeutet es ja auch, dass du glücklich bist.", hatte er widersprochen, aber sie hatte ihn dafür nur geschubst.

Er hatte Recht gehabt.

Immer wieder dachte sie darüber nach, während sie zwischen den Ästen hockte, sie war schon immer gern auf Bäume geklettert und das hatte sich auch jetzt nicht geändert. Aber sie saß in letzter Zeit immer nur auf einem Baum: Auf ihrem Lieblingsbaum, auf Thomas Js Lieblingsbaum.

Hier oben hatte er an einem Ast gehangen, kopfüber hatte er daran gehangen und ihr von seinen Traum erzählt, von seinem Wunsch, später Akrobat zu werden. Eigentlich hatte er es sich noch nicht einmal gewünscht, er hatte es gesagt, als wäre er fest entschlossen, als wäre das nicht nur ein wilder Traum, sondern seine wahre Zukunft, als wäre das schon in den Sternen geschrieben worden, als er noch nicht einmal lesen konnte.

Der Baum erinnerte Vada immer an ihren Freund. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie ihn gemieden, aber eines Tages hatte sie Thomas J so vermisst, dass sie hier her gekommen war. Zu ihm. Es kam ihr so vor, als hinge seine Seele noch zwischen den Zweigen, an denen die Blätter langsam begannen, sich gelb zu färben. Der Herbst nahte.

Wann würde der Ring sich färben? Auf Jahreszeiten hörte er nicht, zumindestens nicht auf die, die Gott vorgesehen hatte, vorausgesetzte, man glaubte an Gott. Der Ring lauschte auf die Jahreszeiten, die in ihrem Inneren herrschten, auf ihre Gefühle. Musik schienen sie zu sein und nach ihr schien der Stein zu tanzen.

Im Dunkeln Vada eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen, etwas kurzatmig schon, da er den ganzen Weg schnell gegangen war, so schnell es eben ging.

„Vada!", rief ihr Dad. „Vada! Komm herein!"

Er blieb stehen und sah seine Tochter, die im Herzen des Baumes saß, dort, wo alle Äste herauszuwachsen schienen. Als sie nicht reagierte, ging er weiter auf sie zu. Am Fuße des Baumes blieb er stehen.

„Es gibt Essen! Bitte, komm!", flüsterte er zärtlich, wie es ein Dad eben tat.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Abweisend sah sie ihm entgegen, er konnte die Entschlossenheit geradezu sehen auf ihrem Gesicht, die Entschlossenheit, nicht mitzukommen, nichts zu essen.

„Es wird kalt."

„Ist mir egal!"

„Komm!", brüllte er, Vadas Vater war einfach kein geduldiger Mensch.

„Nein!", schrie seine Tochter zurück, widerspenstig.

Er sah sie an und sie senkte den Blick. Er hatte gewonnen.

Langsam ließ sie sich aus dem Herzen, dem Schoß, herunterrutschen und landete, geschickt wie eine Katze, vor seinen Füßen.

Schweigend gingen Vater und Tochter zu ihrem Haus zurück, dessen Fenster in der Dämmerung anfingen, wie Glühwürmchen zu leuchten. Der Baum stand einsam in der Dunkelheit. Thomas J ist einsam, dachte Vada traurig.

Warum ließ er sie nicht einfach bei ihm? Weil er tot, war. Tot. Tot. Warum ausgerechnet er? Hätten sie nicht irgendeinen anderen nehmen können? Wer immer dieses sie auch sein mochten? Irgendeinen anderen, nur nicht ihren besten Freund.

Vada wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihr Dad sie zurückhielt.

„Vada!", sagte er leise und sanft. „Sieh mich an! Bitte!"

Widerwillig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, die Hand, die schon in der Luft gewesen war, die die Klinke hatte drücken wollen, ließ sie sinken.

„Schau, Vada! Thomas J ist tot, verstehst du?" Die Erkenntnis, wie dumm diese Aussage doch war, ließ ihn schnell etwas Neues sagen. „Was ich damit sagen will", machte er unbeholfen weiter, „ist, dass du... Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit auf diesem Baum sitzen und die Tage damit verbringen, an ihn zu denken. Er wird davon nicht wieder lebendig. Du vergeudest dein Leben, Vada! Es bringt nichts. Er ist nicht mehr da. Weg! Warum verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Als Mommy starb, was hast du da gemacht, Dad?", fragte Vada und ihre Stimme klang fest. Und anklagend. „Was hast du da gemacht?"

Unbehaglich zuckte ihr Vater die Achseln. „Nun ja, weiß du, ich hab..."

Sie ließ ihren Vater nicht ausreden, fiel ihm einfach ins Wort, sie wären alle nur Lügen gewesen. Aber ihre Stimme, die eben noch so stark war, bebte nun. „Du hast dich verkrochen. Bei den Toten. Ich hatte solche Angst vor ihnen. Du hast dich zwischen toten Leuten versteckt!"

Darauf antwortete ihr Dad nicht mehr, Er ging einfach an seiner Tochter vorbei, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen. Er wollte die Wahrheit nicht hören. Und sie auch nicht. Vada folgte ihm ins Haus, obwohl sie keinen Hunger hatte.

Sally saß schon in der Küche.

„Wo seid ihr denn so lange gewesen?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihrem Mann und Vada hin- und herschweifen, als suchte sie in ihren Mienen nach der Antwort.

„Oh, Vada und ich hatten noch etwas zu besprechen!", erklärte er seiner Frau so unbefangen wie möglich. Sie hörte, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, aber die wollte sie nicht hören. Sie fragte nicht nach. Was wir Menschen doch für Feiglinge sind, dachte ihre Stieftochter. Wir alle!

Oft hatte Vada sich ausgemalt, wie es wäre, Thomas J zu folgen. In den vielen Stunden, die sie auf dem Baum saß, konnte man schon auf solche Gedanken kommen. Sie hatte es sich ausgemalt, bis in das letzte Detail. Wie sie im Badeanzug und dünn wie sie war, zwischen den Häusern verdeckt bleiben würde, wie die Schatten der Nacht sie verschwinden ließen, wie einen guten Freund, der für ein paar Tage Unterschlupf brauchte. Sie, Vada, würde nur ein paar Minuten brauchen.

Sie hatte sich selbst in Gedanken gesehen, wie sie den Steg entlangging, sich an seinem Ende hinsetzten würde, die Beine im Wasser baumelnd. Sie würde sich abstoßen von dem Holz, das wie ein rettendes Floß im Meer wirkte. Aber sie stieß sich davon ab, ruderte mit ihren Armen so weit sie konnte auf den See heraus. Und irgendwann, wenn sie keine Kraft mehr hätte, dann, ja dann würde sie ertrinken. Und Thomas J würde sie abholen. Bestimmt! Er war doch ihr Freund, ihr bester!

An diesem Abend konnte Vada nicht schlafen. Ihr ging so viel durch den Kopf, dass dieser einfach nicht zur Ruhe kam. Sie dachte so viel über Thomas J nach und über das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und darüber, wie oft man die Wahrheit ignorierte, selbst wenn sie vor einem stand und ein Schild hochhielt, keiner wollte sie sehen. Und da beschloss sie, es zu tun. Folgen, _ihm_ folgen...

Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, nahm ein weißes, unbeschriebenes Papier und den Bleistift, den ihr Dad ihr erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte. _Ich bin schwimmen gegangen_ schrieb sie, und keine Zeile mehr. Nur diesen einen Satz. Würden sie sofort begreifen?

Sie nahm den Zettel in die eine Hand und kramte dann in ihrem Schrank nach ihrem Badeanzug. Sie musste nicht lange suchen. Blau war er, mit kleinen bunten Fischen darauf. Dann schlich Vada leise über den Flur. Alle paar Schritte hielt sie inne, horchte auf das noch so kleinste Geräusch, aber alles blieb still.

Sie schlich zu dem Zimmer ihrer Großmutter. Es war stockfinster darin, so dass man die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Tastend, suchend, ging Vada zu dem Bett. Sie fühlte die warme Hand und nahm sie fest in die ihre.

„Granny!", wisperte sie in den Raum hinein, nur um noch ein letztes Mal den Klang der Wörter auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken. „Granny..."

Erst dann verließ sie das Haus.

Den Zettel legte sie auf den Küchentisch, aber erst draußen, von der Nacht verborgen, zog sie sich um. Im Haus hatte sie Angst, irgendjemanden aufzuwecken, ihren Dad oder Sally. Sie würden nur versuchen, es ihr auszureden, selbst, wenn es zwecklos war. Der Gedanke war tief in ihrer Seele drin, sie konnten ihn nicht bloß mit Sätzen und Silben herausholen.

Ihr Blick glitt umher.

Die Häuser, meistens sehr ordentlich, fast ein bisschen spießig. An ihrem eigenen Wohnort blieb er hängen. Nie wieder Dad sehen, nie wieder Sally. Die Beiden wollten noch ein Baby bekommen. Sie selber würde es nicht mehr miterleben. Ein kleines Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen, mit Fingern, kaum so groß wie ihr Daumennagel...

Nein, dachte sie energisch. Nie wieder! Und das ist auch gut so! Abrupt rannte sie los, rannte aus dem Garten, über die Wiese. Es nieselte leicht. Der Himmel war mit grauen, dicken, schweren Wolken bedeckt.

Vada rannte auf den Steg zu.

Als ich das letzte Mal so darauf zugelaufen bin, da waren die Bienen hinter uns her, fiel es ihr ein. Die Bienen, die Thomas J totgestochen hatten. Vada rannte davon, vor den Bienen, die aus ihren Gedanken entschlüpft waren, als wäre ein Loch darin. Sie rannte über den Steg und sprang in das Wasser. Es war eiskalt und sie erschauderte. Aber sie achtete nicht darauf, auf die Kälte, die durch ihren Körper zog, sondern sie schwamm. Mit klammen Armen, mit schweren Beinen schwamm sie auf die Mitte des Sees zu, bloß weit weg vom Ufer.

Es brauchte lange, bis man so müde war, dass man nicht mehr konnte, sich auch nicht mehr mit letzter Kraft ans Ufer retten konnte. Aber Vada hielt durch. Sie wollte durchhalten, biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte weiter. Und irgendwann war die Müdigkeit da. Sie sang ihr ein Schlaflied in dem verlassenen Gewässer und lockte sie in die Müdigkeit des Todes. Vada konnte nicht mehr. Und dann begann sie, unterzugehen. Sie fiel, glitt hinab in die unendliche Tiefe, die Augen schon fast geschlossen, so müde war sie.

Du lebst, sagte auf einmal etwas in ihr. Klar und deutlich. Du lebst! Du musst weiterleben! Weiterleben! Weiterleben!

Sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte solche Angst. Sie fühlte, wie sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Und dann schrie sie. Sie schrie in Todesangst.

„Vada! Vada! Es ist alles okay! Wach auf!", hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich und als sie die Augen aufschlug, war das Wasser verschwunden und an seine Stelle war wieder ihr Zimmer getreten. Neben ihr stand Sally in einem weißen Nachthemd, mit winzigen Blüten.

Schon wieder der Traum! Schon wieder!

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Oh Vada, du bist ja so blass!", flüsterte Sally besorgt und drückte ihre Stieftochter fest an sich.

„Oh Sally!" Plötzlich war wieder Leben in Vada gekommen, sie schluchzte auf und dann heulte sie. Sie heulte laut wie ein kleines Kind. „Oh Sally!", weinte sie immer wieder. „Oh Sally! Thomas J soll wiederkommen! Er darf nicht tot sein!" Und das einzige, was diese tun konnte, war Vada fest an sich zu pressen, ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben.

Da hörten sie Schritte.

Vadas Tür ging auf und Granny kam in das Zimmer ihrer Enkelin geschlurft. Gedankenverloren sah sie aus, wie immer. Sie ging zu Vadas Bett hinüber und setzte sich an den Rand, ohne Sally zu beachten, ja, sie sah sie nicht einmal. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf Vadas. Und dann begann sie ein Lied zu singen, ein schönes, altes, eins von früher, als sie eine der besten Sängerinnen gewesen war, die man im Staat kannte.

Ihre Stimme war freilich nicht mehr ganz so schön wie damals, aber ihre Enkelin lauschte ihr andächtig.

Sally zog sich zurück und ließ die Beiden alleine.

Und noch bevor das Lied zu Ende war, fiel Vada wieder in den Schlaf. Aber dieses Mal war es ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf, durchwachsen von den Liedern ihrer Großmutter.

ENDE


End file.
